


Favors

by MSpataro210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Entomophobia, Fluff, M/M, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel wants is to sleep, but unfortunately his neighbor stands in the way of that.  Now he's tasked with doing something he didn't want to do all because his neighbor is too terrified to do it himself.  He just figures if he does it fast enough he can go back to his own apartment... but this night is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this piece of fluff based off of things I don't own (not even the plot as I was inspired by an AU post on tumblr, that was tweaked a bit)!

             It had been a long day at work, and Castiel would like nothing more than to collapse on his bed and fall into a deep slumber, the likes of which would only end once Monday came around.  But as it was said, this is what Castiel would like to do- if his neighbor wasn’t currently frozen outside his door, an anxious look on his face and a hand half-raised in an attempt at knocking.

            “May I help you?”

            “Gahh!”

            The neighbor turns around, backing further into his door and using the hand that was going to knock to clutch at his chest.  His green eyes are wide and alert, and Castiel only just notices the sweat racing down between his freckles.

            He’s so distracted taking in his neighbor’s features (since this is the first time he’s gotten a really good look at him after 6 months) he only catches the tail end of what the other man was saying.

            “-not polite to sneak up on people like that!” he warbles, throat scratchy for some odd reason.

            Castiel tips his head in confusion.  “You were standing in front of my door,” he says bluntly.

            His neighbor opens his mouth as if to speak again, but twists it tight once he realizes the position he is in.

            “Yeah,” the man breathes out, “sorry ‘bout that.  I… was just coming over here to ask you for a favor…”

            The other man trails off, looking a bit lost now that he’s said what he was doing standing in front of Castiel’s door, interrupting his quiet night.

            Castiel looks at his neighbor, the neighbor looking back at him, and both are silent for an amount of time that toes its way into awkwardness.

            Castiel sighs, scrubs a hand over his face, and looks back at the other man.  “What do you need my help with?” he asks tiredly.

            The man smiles, moving across the hallway towards his own open door.  “Thanks man, I really appreciate this,” he says, motioning Castiel to follow, “ I just need some help in my bathroom.”

            “Plumbing?” Castiel cautiously probes, not wanting his shitty day to end, well, even more shitty.

            The man doesn’t look him in the eye, but does let out a small, “Not really,” as he stands next to a closed door in the middle of a small hallway.

            “Here’s the problem area!” the neighbor shows with a flourish, smiling toothily at Castiel.

            Castiel decides that he might as well get this over with.  The sooner he finishes this the sooner he can relax into his memory foam mattress. He twists the knob in his hand, expecting the worst when he opens the door.

            Which is why he’s surprised when he sees what looks like a perfectly functioning bathroom. No leaks, no overflow: nothing.

            “I do not see what the problem is,” Castiel calls out, and soon enough he is pushed aside by the rentor of this place.

            “That can’t be I swear I saw it here earlier!” the man cries out in a panic, eyes wide again, scanning every inch of porcelain.

            “Wait,” Castiel replies, “saw what-“

            “Agh! There it is!”

            Instead of finishing his thought, Castiel finds himself pushed back into the wall opposite the reclosed door, holding around 180 pounds of scared male.  Castiel can’t even get his bearings straight before he feels soft tufts of hair tickling his chin.  He looks down to see his neighbor has nestled himself into the crook of his neck. Which, unfortunately causes something else that was previously nestled to wriggle below.  Castiel coughs, trying to get the attention of his scared neighbor.

            One green eye peaks up under heavy lashes, and soon enough the rest of his face slowly turns out from Castiel’s tanned flesh.  He starts out with an embarrassed chuckle, but upon seeing the look of Castiel’s face, swallows harshly.

            “Sorry ‘bout this, too,” he says, “usually I know the name of the guy I get all cozy with.”

            Castiel squints in confusion, before realizing that they really don’t know each other’s names.

            “Castiel,” he says, to the confusion of his neighbor.  It takes a while, but the other man seems to get the idea.

            “Oh,” he lets out, “I’m Dean.” Dean moves out a bit to shake Castiel’s hand.

            “So, what was it that you saw?” Castiel implores, curious as to what could cause such a big reaction from a man of over 6 feet, he would guess.

            “Well… it’s scary, for sure,” Dean answers vaguely, scuffing his socked foot on the wood flooring.

            “Was it a rodent?” Castiel questions, “Because you might need to call the super for that-“

            “It wasn’t a rat!” Dean interrupts, moving further away from Castiel, and more importantly the door.

            “Was it…” Castiel tries again, “a spider?”

            Dean looks away but answers, “It’s not a spider.  But it _is_ a bug. A big bug.”

            Castiel is about to ask again, but can see the red peeking out from Dean’s freckled cheeks and realizes how embarrassed Dean must be to reveal his entomophobia to a virtual stranger. It’s adorable, but something that shouldn’t be trivialized.

            “Alright,” Castiel says, moving towards the bathroom door yet again, “I’ll get rid of it for you.”

            Dean turns back, “Really?”

            “Really.”

            “That’s awesome, Cas,” Dean says, “I swear I owe you, big time.  Anything you want, name it, and it’s yours.”

            Castiel pauses for a minute, rolling an idea around in his head, before returning to the task at hand. He slowly opens the door; eyes alert not that he knows what he is on the lookout for.  He checks around the sink, nothing near it. His next stop is the toilet and he is thankful that the bug is nowhere near the porcelain bowl. But it’s when he passes a glance over at the shower that he sees what he is here to destroy, but can’t help the words that pour out of his mouth:

            “It’s a ladybug?”

            The tiny thing is currently climbing up a bottle of shampoo, bright red against the white bottle. It’s little black dots count up to 5, and it seems to have no idea what trauma it has caused to the owner of his walkway.

            Castiel smiles at how funny this situation seems, huffing a quiet laugh under his breath, before he sticks his finger out towards the little creature.  The tan nub diverts the insect’s path as it slowly inches its way up Castiel’s phalange.

            “Is it dead? Is it safe?” Dean calls from just outside the door.

            Castiel eases back up and turns towards Dean with his extended finger.

            “I’m not going to kill it.”

            “Ahh!” Dean yells, jumping back even further once he sees the red ladybug, “Get it away! Get it away!”  He closes his eyes, throwing one arm around his midriff while the other violently swings in the air.

            Castiel smiles yet again, before walking towards the nearest window, sliding it up and open to release the creature back into the night from once it came.  “Stay safe, o ferocious beast,” Castiel jokes as the ladybug crawls off his finger and onto the fire escape.  Castiel quickly shuts the window after that.

            “It’s gone,” Castiel replies, making his way back towards Dean.

            Dean opens his eyes, making a point at staring at Castiel’s index finger, before finally lifting himself away from the plaster.  He seems to regain his breath, but then shoots Castiel a sharp look.

            “Not one word,” he threatens, “ever.”

            Castiel admits, if he hadn’t just seen this grown man cowering because of a ladybug in the bathroom, he would feel very threatened.  But all he feels is a sense of warmness over how cute Dean is.  Especially since a blush accompanied that threat.

            Castiel holds up his hands in a placating manner.  “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says innocently, a cheeky smile fixed on his face.

            Dean sighs, then drops his head.  “I’ve probably given the worst first impression, ever, haven’t I?” he asks.

            “No, no,” Castiel answers, “I’ve had worse.  I’ve done worse. I was once introduced to a girl’s parents while in nothing but an apron.  Let’s just say she transferred the following week.”

            This results in a surprising chuckle from Dean, as he looks back at Castiel through his lashes.

            “I’m not surprised you’re such a lady’s man,” Dean flirts cautiously, testing the waters, “seeing as how you’re so big and strong you were able to take care of a little ol’ bug.”

            “Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Castiel humbly continues, “it wasn’t a spider, so you didn’t see me at my worst. Besides, I’m more of an… equal opportunist.”

            Dean looks up: “Really?”

            Castiel smiles back: “Really.”

            Castiel starts to make his way towards the door, Dean hot on his heels, before he stops at the entryway.

            “Remember how you said you’d owe me anything?” Castiel asks rhetorically.

            “Yeah?” Dean answers in a breathy manner.

            “Just be ready for our date tomorrow at 8 o’clock,” Castiel says.  He then leaves to return to his own apartment, not even needing to turn around to know how excited Dean’s face looks like.  He can’t wait to kiss that expression off his face tomorrow, and replace it with something more… heady.

* * *

            “Hello, Sam? Yeah, it’s Dean. No, no everything is fine… now. You don’t have to search for a new place for me to live.  What happened? Well, I took your advice and asked my neighbor for some help and… well let’s just say I have a date tomorrow. He’s nice!  No, I’m not just saying that.  Yes I remember how “nice” Michael was… but it isn’t like that. Look he wouldn’t even hurt a ladybug… even though I _wanted_ him to squash it, then burn the remains on my bathroom tiles.  …Wait… you didn’t know… Sammy don’t yell in my ear I need to be able to hear tomorrow!  It was not an overreaction you know how much I hate bugs-oh don’t bring in the fact that it was a _lady_ bug you overgrown moose-Sam?  Sam!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy piece of fluff! And remember the more kudos and reviews that are left on this piece the more feathers that are re-added to Castiel's wings!


End file.
